


Touch Fluffy Tail

by DarkestHeir



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestHeir/pseuds/DarkestHeir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furry fox tail</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Fluffy Tail

**Author's Note:**

> Aiden/T-Bone  
> Smut okay  
> got the idea from a song by Ken Ashcorp called Touch Fluffy Tail  
> Um… I’m a huge furry okay and I’m kinky  
> but like I’ll be putting this kind of stuff in stories sometimes(sorry)  
> (this was supposed to be a drabble)

The room felt warm, thankfully at that, as a naked Aiden was on all fours on a (crappy) motel bed.  
The lights were on but still dim, probably due to the poor condition of the motel they were currently saying at.

Aiden sighed, there was a hand pressing between his shoulder blade, followed by kisses going down his spine, making him shiver and bite his lip gently.  
The room was quiet, his ragged breathing providing the only noise, Aiden tried to steady it, feeling T-Bone’s hands trail across his ass softly, the soft feeling of fake fur raced across his thigh, tickling the skin it touched.

It left a weird feeling on his skin, Aiden didn’t move, the feeling of fur moved up his thigh, occasionally not touching him, but it only came back.  
He heard T-Bone chuckle, then cold metal was pressed on his skin, making him his between his teeth, it came out as a low sound.  
Aiden lowered his chest until his chest was touching the small pile of pillows under him, his ass now higher in the air, T-Bone gave him a small pet for approval before moving his hand to his backside, slowly massaging Aiden’s ass in his hand, making the younger man sigh and tuck his face in the pillow, nuzzling it for a few moments.

Suddenly all the sensations were gone from his skin, there was a click and a small struggling squeeze from an almost empty sounding bottle.  
Aiden bit the inside of his lips and closed his eyes; the cold feeling was back, now between both his cheeks, covered in slick lubricant.  
T-Bone moved the plug slowly up and down, leaving a shiny trail of pink tinged lube in its wake, causing his boyfriend to shiver.  
He stilled, moving on hand to spread his ass apart and pressing it immediately to its goal.  
Aiden tensed at the forwardness, but still as T-Bone pressed it in slowly, the lubricant letting it slide in easier, but the older man still went slow.

Both of their breaths were shallow, and Aiden gulped as the last inch of it slipped in him and the soft fake fur was grazing his skin again.

T-Bone moved up, pressing his mouth under Aiden’s ear, “Good boy”  
he gave a little tug at the tail, moving the gray, white, fur softly between his fingers, then gave a harder tug, making Aiden tense and clench around the toy.

T-Bone unraveled a pink remote attached to a wire from the base of the toy and grinned, rolling the small pink controller in his hand with a pleased noise.  
He moved on the bed, right in front of Aiden and started grabbing him by the short strands of hair he had and made him lift his head off the motel pillows.  
Aiden moved his hands from the side of his face and to T-Bone’s thighs as he leaned against the head board.  
He quickly, popped the button and pulled down the zipper on T-Bone’s jeans and let out a wet moan as he saw his boyfriend’s erection press against the fabric of his own boxers.

Aiden glanced at the pink wire that led to a remote to T-Bone’s hand and shivered, slowly pulling the hard throbbing appendage into his hands from the tight fabric it was being held in.  
He gave a small lick around the head that was slicked in pre-cum, only to be stopped as the toy in him started a slow pulsing vibration.

Aiden shook, pressing his lips back to T-Bone’s cock as the other man let out a low pleased rumble, pressing his fingers to his lovers head, edging him on with small pets and presses of his fingers.  
Aiden relaxed a bit as he felt T-Bone run his fingers across the back of his neck, massaging the man to relax him as the pulse made him twitch and whine.  
Soon Aiden was pressing more than half of T-Bone down his throat, moaning as the pulsing vibrations changed speed, T-Bone groaning with him as Aiden ran his tongue along the every vein he could reach.  
He bobbed his head down, the moans he let out were slow and low, making his boyfriend twitch his hips up into Aiden’s mouth.

T-bone gripped the controller tightly in his right hand, changing the speeds with the slider quickly, watching as Aiden’s hips twitched and swayed side to side with a cocky grin.  
He pushed his hips up, thrusting them into Aiden’s prepared mouth, groaning at the heat and wetness, his breath coming out in shorter bursts.

Aiden felt a knot in his stomach form quickly as T-Bone left the slider on the highest setting, opening his throat to his erratic motions, letting T-Bone thrust in his throat as he balanced on one arm to move one to start touching himself.

The older hacker bit his lip at the sight, enjoying the way Aiden’s hips now twitched forward into his own hand.  
White sports were invading both of their visions, the edges of Aiden’s vision turning a fuzzy black as his head was held down, taking his entire boyfriend to the base, his throat felt raw and used, the sensitive skin electrifying each movement.

T-Bone gripped Aiden’s head tightly between his fingers, his eyes clenching shut tightly let out a semi-suppressed groan, shooting his load down, Aiden’s throat, his orgasm slightly amplified as Aiden groaned loud and rumbling.  
He came into his own hand, the cum dripping out of his hand and onto the sheets, pushing his head back from the grip T-Bone had on it and taking a deep breath.  
They both took deep shaking breaths, T-Bone turning off the vibrating toy.  
Aiden pulled it out of him, quickly regretting the small sting of pain that followed the quick action.  
He was soon pulled into a wet tired kiss, gripping the back of his lover’s neck as T-Bone in turn held his cheeks between his rough palms.   
“We should do that again” T-Bone mumbled between kisses and Aiden hummed.   
“The stuff is still here baby” Aiden responded, and then he felt the hold tighten into a bruising hold.  
Aiden was pulled back, and he was met with a predatory grin from T-Bone.   
“It is ain’t it”, Aiden licked his lips and returned the grin.  
He gave Aiden a little pat, motioning over to his starting position  
Aiden followed without a complaint, swaying his ass teasingly as he pressed his chest into the pillow again.

T-Bone whistled and got off the bed, “one more time”  
Aiden chuckled, a deep sound straight from his chest, “last time you said that we didn’t go to bed”  
T-Bone crawled back on the bed with a bottle of lube, “well let’s make it like last time”  
There was a click and Aiden bit his lip, breathing heavily through his nose.  
They needed to do this stuff more often.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it. So short but I wrote this before school  
> I'll fix and make it longer later


End file.
